1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing a polymeric paste suitable for the preparation of dispersions and coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coatings prepared with selectively hydrogenated monoalkenyl arene/conjugated diene block copolymers have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,005 discloses the combination of a selectively hydrogenated block copolymer having specified block molecular weights and a particular solvent having a solubility parameter of 7.5 to 9.2 (cal/cm.sup.3).sup.1/2. The coatings of the '005 patent apparently have high tensile strength in combination with low solution viscosity. However, these coatings still must be applied to the substrate at relatively high solvent to polymer ratios. Today, such high solvent levels present environmental concerns, and special precautions must be undertaken to prevent pollution of the atmosphere.
A new process for applying coatings based on selectively hydrogenated monoalkenyl arene/conjugated diene block copolymer has been found. This new process permits the easy application of the coating to a substrate at very low solvent levels.